Flameheart Part II: Topolakeah
by Rita Marx
Summary: The Jedi go demon hunting. Crossover with Star Wars, the movie "The Haunting," and Poltergeist: the Legacy.


Title: Flameheart Part II: Topolakeah  
Author: Rita Marx pinduck85@yahoo.com  
Keeper of the Flamesword O==[={={={==   
"Flameheart" The Padparadscha Lightsabre  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: AU/Adventure  
Summary: The Jedi go demon hunting.   
Crossover between Star Wars and the movie "The Haunting", and Poltergeist: The Legacy.   
# Part 2 of 3 in the first branch of the Portal Series. #   
Setting: Old Republic (pre-TPM)  
Very Longwinded Generic Disclaimer: Anyone/ thing/ place you recognize from the movies belongs to George Lucas. Anyone/ thing/ place you recognize from Poltergeist: The Legacy belongs to MGM/UA. Anyone/ thing/ place you recognize from the movie "The Haunting" belongs to Dreamworks LLC and Amblin ntertainment.   
Everything else, including Maria's Flamesword is mine. And no, I'm not making any $$$ off this, my accountant said Republic dataries are no good -- only real money.   
Plot bunny: This =:) came hopping along after its older sibling Part I. She suggests reading that one first for Maria's background. Some things will make a lot more sense.  
Feedback: Please, my ego and my bunnies crave it. Flames will be nuked @={  
Archive: You want it? You can have it. Just let me know so I can go visit. :)   
Note: //Telepathy.// ~One's own thoughts to themselves~ [Memories & dreams.] Sounds  
Author's note: Yeah, yeah, I modeled "the mansion" after the one in the movie.   
  
+ ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ +   
  
A disk of light exploded with a roar in the center of a large field. Bands of bright blue energy swirl, expanding to a ten-foot radius. An iris of blinding white light opened in the center. Slowly, three men in long brown robes, sand colored tunics and knee boots emerge. The first to step out of the light is a dark skinned man with a bald head. The second is a tall man with flowing hair and a full beard. The third is a young man in with cropped hair and a braid draped over his right shoulder. Holding onto the young man's hand was a smaller figure dressed in black shin-high boots, khaki pants with a lot of pockets, khaki shirt and cap, and wearing a long, brown jacket with fringe.  
  
They all blink hard to regain their vision from the portal. The men stiffen as they sense something amiss. The young woman with them rubs her eyes with her free hand and looks around. "I thought you said Coruscant was all one humongus city covering the entire planet."  
  
"It is. This isn't Coruscant. Right off hand, I don't know where we are. It will take a bit of time to get our bearings," Master Jinn said looking around.   
  
"There, on the horizon," Master Windu pointed. "Looks like a city or town. It's a long ways off, so we better get moving." He looked at the young lady, "Do you feel like you're up to a long walk, Maria?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She didn't move as her Jedi friends began walking through the meadow towards a road.   
  
Obi-Wan looked back with a questioning glance, "Is something wrong, Maria?"  
  
"Yes, something is *very* wrong. If this isn't Coruscant then that means your missing padawans could literally be *anywhere* in God's green universe!" she exclaimed shaking her head. "That also means the portal's openings are unstable. It could be that you just got lucky when it opened in the same place twice. Just because it opens in the same place doesn't mean it will exit in the   
same place. Apparently, it may not be a two-way street."  
  
"That it did open in the same place twice was the Will of the Force, Maria," Master Windu said. "We must trust the Force to see us through."  
  
"Well, since I don't understand this Force of yours, I guess I'll just have to trust you in this matter." Maria jogged to catch up with them only to stop in her tracks, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Oh, I wish I hadn't have just had that scary thought! For all we know, we could have come out on a planet with a non-compatible atmosphere." She shivered at the thought. Clutching the sacred medals under her shirt she said a quick prayer for protection against the unknown. "Don't mind me; I just have too many thoughts going through my mind right now."   
  
"It'll be alright, you'll see," Obi-Wan hugged her shoulders with a grin. "The Force will guide us."  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
After a long walk past crops beginning to burst through the rich soil, an old farmer greeted the travelers and offered a ride into the city. The weathered grandfather droned on incessantly about how the AgriCorps was going to make his valley's soil the richest on the continent; but other than that, he offered no clue as to the planet's name. The Jedi were relieved to be on a planet that spoke Galactic Basic. This would make it easier to reach Coruscant.  
  
The old farmer stopped at the local AgriCorps headquarters for business. While Obi-Wan and his new friend from Earth stayed outside, Mace and Qui-Gon went in to get some information.  
  
The technology and the architecture amazed Maria. It looked something out of a science fiction movie, only it was real. Obi-Wan told her this world looked to be a recent addition into the Republic as evidenced by its rather low-tech level and lack of species integration. "This is a lot to take in all at once, Obi-Wan. I feel like my head is spinning. And to make matters worse, I have absolutely *no* idea what anyone is saying. I don't understand your language, and that's a very uncomfortable feeling. I'm not a telepath like you are."  
  
Hearing of her unease, Qui-Gon stepped up behind her. Putting his large hands on her shoulders he leaned over her, "Perhaps, we can do something about that later, little one."   
  
"The Force is with us again," Mace smiled as he came out of the building. "We are on the planet Topolakeah, a recent addition to the Republic." Maria caught the padawan's eye as he raised an eyebrow at her. "The receptionist suggested a hotel not far from here. We'll stay the night and tomorrow morning we can arrange for transportation back to Coruscant." Following the receptionist's directions he led the way up the street.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Arriving at the hotel, Mace asked for three rooms, but had to settle for one. The receptionist explained that a local union convention had taken all available rooms, except for the Honeymoon Suite. With a chagrined look on his face, Mace explained the arrangements to his companions as he led the way to the elevator.  
  
At the door, Obi-Wan swept Maria into his arms and carried her over the threshold. Maria laughed as he swung around in circles before setting her down.   
  
Qui-Gon inspected the suite and came back with a smile. "Looks like we're in luck, Maria. There are three bedchambers, each with their own bathing room."  
  
"If this is the Honeymoon Suite, why are there so many bedrooms," asked Maria.  
  
"As I recall," answered Mace. "It is tradition in this culture for the parents to spend the wedding night with the happy couple."  
  
Maria gave him a distasteful look. "Not on *my* wedding night."  
  
"Let's get cleaned up and relax for a while before going down to dinner," Qui-Gon suggested.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
An hour later, Maria pulled her medium length, raven-black hair into a high ponytail and flipped it through the elastic band for a little flare.  
  
A knock sounded at her door. "Come on in, Qui-Gon."   
  
He entered, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"A little bird told me."   
  
"A bird?" Qui-Gon looked around for one.  
  
"It's an expression that means 'I just had a feeling,' or 'Somebody told me, but I can't tell you who,' " she explained.   
  
"A fresh shirt?"  
  
"Yes. I always keep a spare -- just in case. The other is drying." Her first shirt was on a hanger in the window catching the warm sunlight. "I hope it'll be dry by morning."  
  
"How did you wash it? I didn't see a wash unit."  
  
"I used shampoo. I like shampoo -- its very versatile. You can use it for your hair, or as a body wash, or even to wash your clothing if you're in a pinch. Although, I've learned, if you want to wash your clothing, it's easier if you're still wearing them. However, sometimes you almost need a spatula to peel it off when wet."   
  
They moved into the main room of the suite and chatted as they waited for the others.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"Uhhh, I have *no* idea what this menu says. I'm not even sure if I'm holding this right side up. I'm afraid someone's going to have to order for me," Maria said dolefully. "The sooner I learn your language the better off I'll be." The color slowly drained from her cheeks.  
  
Alarmed Obi-Wan reached for her hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine...I just realized something. Five years of collage, a Bachelor and a Masters degree in Archeology, memberships in several honor societies based on my grades, and overnight I'm illiterate! I can't read or write this language, and that is the definition illiteracy. Now, ain't that a kick in the pants." With a crestfallen look on her face, she dropped her chin into one opened palm.   
  
During dinner the Jedi reviewed what they knew about this planet. It was mainly agricultural, with a small industry base. Wanting to diversify its economy it sought and was granted membership into the Republic less than a standard year ago. Its population, much to Maria's relief, was humanoid.   
  
All throughout dinner, Maria kept getting a fuzzy feeling in the center of her forehead.   
  
//She has very good mental shields,// Qui-Gon commented.  
  
//Yes, she does. She seems not to realize this,// Mace replied. //Teaching her Basic will be difficult.//  
  
//Perhaps tonight as she sleeps her shields will be weaker and you can slip in without alerting her, or causing any discomfort,// suggested Qui-Gon.   
  
//I may need some assistance from the both of you.//  
  
//Of course, Obi-Wan and I will be happy to assist.//  
  
//Indeed, Master,// Obi-Wan affirmed.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
At the end of dinner, Maria stifled a yawn behind her napkin. "Excuse me," she muttered around another yawn as she peaked at her watch. "Oh, good heavens. No wonder I'm about to crash. It's two o'clock in the blessed morning by my watch! I've been running on adrenaline for the last 24 hours. What time is it by local standards?"  
  
"It's still early evening here."  
  
"You look dead," Obi-Wan observed.  
  
"I'm sure you're right. I feel dead," she nodded. "I'm a morning person. Usually by this time, I've been asleep for several hours, and will wake up in three hours for a morning workout with Nick...Obi-Wan, would you be a doll and help me back to the room? I really don't know if I could make it back by myself just now."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"If you gentlemen would please excuse me, I'm gonna crash." With a smile, Maria bade the Masters a 'Good night.' "See you in the morning."  
  
Placing an arm around her waist, Obi-Wan guided her to the elevator. Halfway up, she slumped against his chest, asleep. Standing a few inches shorter than he, she fit nicely against his frame. She had soft curves in all the right places. His hand drifted up her ribs to cup her breast. She fit well into his palm. The elevator lurched to a stop as it reached their floor. Lifting his sleeping beauty into his arms, he strode down the hallway.   
  
Palming open the door to their suite, he carried her to her room. Using the Force, he turned the bedcovers down, then laid her on the soft mattress. Sitting beside her, he studied her features as golden moonlight danced across her brow. She had high cheekbones that held her eyes at an exotic slant. Her skin was an olive complexion than would tan quickly, but rarely burn. He gently removed the ponytail holder. Her hair ran like the finest silk through his fingers as he fanned it out on the pillow. She nuzzled into his hand as he softly traced her cheek.   
  
He shook his head and chastised himself, "Enough of that, Kenobi. Just concentrate on the task at hand, or you'll be needing a cold shower." Deftly he removed her boots and socks, and proceeded to make her more comfortable for the night. When he finished, he drew the covers over her sleeping form and bent to kiss her goodnight.  
  
Obi-Wan was reading the local newspaper when the two Masters came in.   
  
"How is she?" inquired Qui-Gon.  
  
"Soundly asleep, Master. She's exhausted."   
  
"Anything interesting in the local paper?"  
  
"No, Master Windu, mostly gossip."  
  
"I'll contact the Council to inform them we'll be returning," Windu said as he turned toward his bedchamber.  
  
"I thought you might like some dessert, Padawan," Qui-Gon handed him a small, disposable food container.  
  
Obi-Wan open it and his face lit up. "Thank you, Master! Looks like there's hope for this planet, yet. Any world that has Nutella must be on the right track to economic prosperity," he grinned digging into the brownie.  
  
Windu came from his quarters shaking his head. "It looks like I shall be returning before the two of you. There is an urgent matter I must tend to immediately." Both padawan and his master gave him their full attention. "Furthermore, it seems the Jedi have been called in here to settle a dispute. Since we are already here, the Council has rerouted the team sent on to another matter. Details are sketchy, but here's what we know so far..."  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
After Windu left, Qui-Gon and his apprentice meditated. When finished, they entered Maria's bedchamber. They sat side-by-side on the floor next to her bed and settled into a meditative pose.   
  
As the Jedi Master began to reach into her mind he and his padawan caught glimpses of her memories. They "saw" their meeting at the waterfall and the battle with a demon from Hell...a battle with a dark witch, who invaded Maria's mind, causing her great pain and the loss of herself for over two months. During this time she could not remember who she was, yet still fought the Darkness wherever she found it as a member of a street gang called the "Angels." Farther back, they saw her join the Legacy and the fight to protect mankind against the Darkness -- against Evil. They saw her work for the government to protect ancient artifacts against those who would destroy history for a profit. They felt her heartache as she cried alone by a freshly filled grave on a rainy day...  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Bright sunlight warmed her face and bothered her eyes. Burying her head under a pillow to block out the sun she turned over for a few more minutes of sleep. Slowly, by degrees, she woke up and stretched. A soft laugh woke her senses even more.  
  
"Good morning, Maria. You look like a kitten stretching as she wakes up in the morning."  
  
Opening one eye, she tried to focus on the blurry image before her at the side of her bed. Slowly the image sharpened into a leonine face. "Morning, Master Jinn," she mumbled as her eyes drifted closed again. "Give me a few more minutes?"  
  
The next time she woke up the sun was no longer in her face. Tossing aside the bedcovers she jerked fully awake. She was wearing only her panties -- someone had undressed her for bed. Seeing that the door was mostly closed, she reached for her own clothing and quickly got dressed. The shirt she had washed the evening before was now dry and so she packed it away for next time. After she was presentable she walked into the main room.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen," she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning," they replied.  
  
"How did you sleep?" inquired Qui-Gon.  
  
"Like a rock...Very well," she amended. "After two days with only those few hours of sleep overnight at the waterfall, I really needed it. How long was I out?"  
  
"Nearly twelve standard hours," replied Obi-Wan.  
  
"You're just in time for breakfast," Qui-Gon waved a hand to the dinning table placed before the window.  
  
Maria noticed there were three place settings, not four. "Master Windu had to return late last night," Qui-Gon answered her questioning glance. "It seems the Jedi have been called here to settle a dispute. Since we are already here, the Council has rerouted the team sent, while Obi-Wan and I take care of matters here."  
  
Obi-Wan poured her a cup of what looked and smelled a lot like coffee. "Since this will not be a dangerous assignment, Master Windu suggested that that you stay with us."  
  
Maria's eyes widened, ~Did I hear right?~  
  
"He figures this would be as good a place as any to start getting aquatinted with the Republic. We don't want to throw everything at you at once," Obi-Wan explained with a smile.  
  
"If you wish, you may accompany us today," Qui-Gon offered.  
  
Maria's eyes brightened. "That would be wonderful. That is, if I won't be in your way," she looked to both Jedi. "I don't want to disrupt your business."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, "There's no need to worry. From what I've heard this should be a simple matter of mediating a sales agreement between two hardheaded parties."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned, "I, for one, would enjoy having you along." He leaned over to stage-whisper to her, "These types of negotiations can get quite boring at times." The remark earned him a glare from his master.  
  
During breakfast, they summed up what they knew about the situation. "It seems a very wealthy and prominent landowner sold the family mansion and surrounding property to representatives from a neighboring world for use as an embassy. However, the buyer wants out of the contract and is demanding full reimbursement; the seller is refusing. Neither party will state their reasons to anyone other than a Jedi representative."   
  
"Why would a 'wealthy landowner' want to sell a family mansion?" Maria asked. "That is quite odd."  
  
"That is one of the things we shall have to uncover, Maria," Obi-Wan said. "I've learned over the years not to dismiss even the smallest detail. It could shed light on a dispute and tip the balance either way."  
  
Maria paused for a moment, in thought. "I wonder what's wrong with the mansion." She caught the questioning glance Qui-Gon gave her. "Well, come on. Why would a 'wealthy landowner' want to sell a family mansion? Either, he's not as wealthy as his reputation would suggest, or there's something *wrong* with the mansion. Nobody just *decides* to sell a mansion that's been in the family for generations."  
  
"That is one of the many variables we shall investigate," the Jedi master said with a slight smile. With her head angled to look out the window, an ancient memory tugged at the deepest of recesses his mind. The more he tried to reach out for that memory, the farther it would slip from his grasp.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Swinging her pack over her shoulders, Maria met them at the door. Qui-Gon saw her rubbing her ribs and a small grimace flash across her face. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, just a bit sore from my workout with Nick yesterday morning. I didn't do a very good job of blocking and he landed a few good whacks across my ribs. I'll be all right," she assured him.   
  
Once the elevator doors closed she noticed the reflection of both men in the mirrored doors. Both were grinning at her like the cat who ate the canary. "Whaaaat?!"  
  
"So, how do you like speaking Basic?" Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
A puzzled look crossed her face. Suddenly, she blinked and her eyes widened. "Basic?...You mean...that entire conversation we just had,...what I'm speaking now...is your Galactic Basic?"  
  
"Yes," replied the Jedi master. "You have very good mental shields. In fact, your shields got stronger when I started probing at dinner. That's when we decided to wait until you were soundly asleep to attempt to teach you our language -- when your shields were down."  
  
"You mean you..." she jabbed a finger at her temple. Both Jedi nodded. "At dinner?...Was that the fuzzy feeling in my forehead I had all throughout dinner?" she inquired rubbing her head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at them, "I thought you said you don't go traipsing around inside people's heads without their permission, unless it was urgent."  
  
"We don't, but if you are to join us, it may well become a matter of great urgency," Obi-Wan explained. "It was the quickest way for you to learn -- telepathically, as we learned your American English."   
  
"You're now able to read and write our language," Qui-Gon stated.   
  
Chagrined, she thanked them, "Thanks! It would have taken me a while to catch on if you hadn't said anything." Catching the Master's eye, she inquired, "Ah, 'Mental shields'? I didn't know I had any. What can you tell me about them?"  
  
"That, little one, is a lesson for another day," he smiled.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The trio walked into to a large, modern building and went up the wide stairs towards a reserved meeting room. "This is the new civic center, we'll be meeting both parties here, on neutral ground," Qui-Gon stated. "Perhaps, this meeting will be fruitful and we can head back to the Temple sooner, rather than later. Maria, you will stay with Obi-Wan and merely observe the proceedings."  
  
She nodded her consent, "Yes, sir, of course."  
  
The padawan leaned over to her, "You'll have a rare opportunity to watch one of the best Jedi negotiators at work."  
  
As they entered the meeting room a small man of middle age greeted them. His graying hair was parted deeply on one side and swept over his bald head. A potbelly was covered with a heavily brocaded vest as an overcoat strained to cover it all. "Ah, Honorable Jedi, we are pleased that your Council has been so quick to answer our plea," the small man gushed. "Welcome, welcome. I am Adan Gras."  
  
"And I am Ambassador Boylin Traa of Gobleh," a second figure said as he approached.  
  
Eyeing the ambassador, Maria gave a start. Hoping no one noticed she moved farther behind Obi-Wan as he angled himself in front of her. She took a deep breath and slowly let it go. This second figure wasn't quite human. His skin was covered with golden fur and tuffs of fur stood out on his cheeks, his eyes were the same color gold and had vertical pupils. All in all, he looked   
like a very large bobcat. The ambassador was Maria's first alien encounter.   
  
"Ambassador Traa, Mister Gras, we are pleased to be of assistance. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Mistress Maria Starjen."   
  
Maria bowed as the Jedi did in greeting. ~When in Rome, do as the Romans do.~ She knew that sometimes negotiations could fall apart due to the smallest detail, and basically being an outsider, she didn't want to disrupt the proceedings by making any kind of mis-step. She figured she'd just play along and try to blend into the woodwork.   
  
"Shall we get started, gentlemen?" Qui-Gon immediately took control and set the tone of the meeting as the parties seated them themselves at the table.   
  
Obi-Wan led Maria to a couple of side chairs by the wall so as to be out of the way. "Are you all right?" he whispered to her.  
  
"I am now. I wasn't expecting a non-human, is all. It took me by surprise. I hope they didn't notice."  
  
"They didn't. They're too concerned with their own problems to have seen anything. You've never seen non-humans before?"  
  
"No. We've never had any kind of contact with other species," she explained.   
  
He nodded as they took their seats. "Now, perhaps the most important thing to do at any negotiation is to look interested, even if you're bored out of your skull," he imparted. "That, and really listening to what is *not* being said, as well as what is...And don't let your emotions show."  
  
"I understand."   
  
Qui-Gon began the proceedings, "Now, then. As I understand this, gentlemen, we are here to mediate a sales dispute in which you, Mr. Gras sold a building and surrounding property to the people of Gobleh for a fixed sum of 10 million dataries. The contract was finalized and the monies deposited as agreed. But, now, you Mr. Ambassador wish to cancel the agreement and demand full reimbursement. Is this correct?"  
  
"Yes," both parties acknowledged before the arguments began.  
  
"A deal is a deal is a deal! We will not return the monies just because he doesn't like the color of the paint," the landowner started. "Here on Topolakeah, it is an *insult* to go back on a signed deal! The building is your property now."   
  
"The color of paint is non-important. The character of the mansion is unsuitable," the ambassador countered.  
  
"If it was unsuitable, then why did you sign the deal?"  
  
Qui-Gon stepped in for a moment. "Mr. Ambassador, were you given an opportunity to inspect the property before hand?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. During the light of day all appeared in order. But the night showed the property's true character. It is unsuitable as an embassy for my people."  
  
"Mr. Gras, I am curious, why you would chose to sell a family mansion for so little money? Surely it must be worth far more than what you sold it for," asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"I no longer have time for its up-keep," the owner waved his hand in dismissal. "I have more important things to concern my time with. I have an import business to nurture," he clarified.   
  
Both Jedi, and Maria felt he was holding something back.  
  
"Mr. Ambassador, why did you settle on this property?"  
  
"Because, Honorable Jedi, it was sufficiently large and came at a good price. But it likewise came with many problems which we were not made aware of!"  
  
"You say the building is unsuitable as an embassy, what makes it so?  
  
The ambassador's pupil's narrowed to a thin line, as he looked the Jedi in the eye. "It is cursed."  
  
Maria shifted slightly in her chair as this one statement took firm hold of her attention. Working for the Legacy, she learned some curses were very real. Some, however, turned out to be nothing than an elaborate prank. Which one was this? ~Come on, come on, gave us some more information,~ she silently urged.  
  
"What makes you say its cursed, Ambassador?" Qui-Gon began fishing for more.  
  
The Goblahan glared at the man across the table. "Things happen there. Mostly at night, but often during the day as well," he spoke in a hushed voice. The fur on the back of his neck bristled.   
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Strange noises...crying...and screams."  
  
"Which, I assure you, Mr. Ambassador, as I have in the past, can be attributed to the age of the building," Gras cut him off. "The building is settling in its foundation and the plumbing needs to be updated.   
  
"Yes, it is a building which as I have learned, has not been lived in for four generations! Why is that, Mr. Gras?"  
  
A period of silence followed the question before it was answered. "My great grandsire got tired of living there. The family was not large enough to fill the mansion and so he moved into the city to be nearer to his grandchildren as they moved away. A huge mansion can be a very lonely place for a lonely old man."   
  
Maria got the impression that was only half an un-true tale. The Jedi knew he was still holding something back, something he wanted no one to know about. This hidden truth was something that made this man's blood run cold.   
  
The ambassador continued, "That does not explain how things go flying about the room. Furniture goes crashing into walls, dinner plates leap from the cupboards, windows and mirrors exploding. My own secretary needed medical treatment for flying glass! How do you explain this, Mr. Gras? It is *haunted*, I tell you, Master Jinn!"   
  
Maria studied the men at the table then leaned over to Obi-Wan and whispered, "Sounds like a poltergeist."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A poltergeist. A mischievous spirit that likes to throw things around," she explained.  
  
He looked at her and nodded, "I'll inform Master Jinn of this information." //Master.//  
  
//Yes, Padawan?//  
  
//Maria says this could be the work of a spirit.//  
  
"Gentlemen, I propose this mediation be postponed until this matter is looked into. Perhaps, if the building is inspected by a third party?" Qui-Gon suggested.  
  
The ambassador readily agreed. The owner, seeing he was outvoted, reluctantly nodded his consent.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Alone in the empty meeting room, plans for the rest of the day were discussed.  
  
"What can you tell us, Maria?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"A poltergeist is a mischievous spirit that likes to play pranks and is normally harmless," she explained. "Usually, it's the restless spirit of someone who has died, but is not ready, for whatever reason, to cross over into the afterlife."  
  
"What would make them stay?"  
  
"It could be any of a number of reasons, Qui-Gon. Maybe that person left something undone, or simply refuses to leave, or maybe he doesn't even realize he's dead. Whatever the case, once we figured out what the problem is, we -- the Legacy, I mean -- just try to help in anyway we can. Sometimes, the person or place really is cursed," She thought about the mansion for a moment. "I'd like to know more about the mansion before we go there, Master Jinn. I, for one, want to know what we're walking into when we get there. Is there someplace where we could find the building plans on file? Sometimes a background check can prove rather interesting, if you dig deep enough."   
  
Both Jedi noticed she used his formal title this time, and had a thoughtful look as she gazed out the window.   
  
"I'll make a few inquires and after lunch we can get started," the master decided. "Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, see what you can find on Mister Gras' financial status as Maria inquired about. I'll meet you both at the restaurant in two hours."  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Maria smiled as she looked at the menu, "Now, I can actually read this! Although, I still have no idea what any of this is. I wonder if the daily special any good."  
  
"I hear it's very good," Qui-Gon said slipping into the secluded booth. "Any luck, Padawan?"  
  
"I'm afraid very little, Master. I ran a financial background check and everything appears to be in order. Other than the usual red ink found in business, there seems to be no serious financial problems. It seems the monies from this sale will more than cover the few debts Mr. Gras has recently incurred. Apparently, he's trying to start an import-export business and has been slowly selling just enough crop land to cover those expenses."   
  
"An excellent move on his part with a planet wanting to diversify its economy on an interplanetary scale," Qui-Gon nodded.   
  
"And, with the family no longer living on the property, he decided to sell the mansion," the padawan theorized.   
  
"As for the other matter," Qui-Gon revealed. "Since the government did not build the mansion, it was not required to file the building plans. However, there are some old legends concerning the mansion that date back to when it was built. I asked the librarian at the local conservatory to pull those records for us. She'll have them ready for us after lunch."  
  
"That's great!" Maria smiled. "I always enjoy learning the history of unusual buildings. Quite often there's an interesting story behind the scenes."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"Ah, Master Jinn, I've been waiting for you," an aged woman old enough to be anyone's grandmother called out as the trio entered the quiet hall. Soft white curls framed her wrinkled face as bright violet eyes peered up at him. "I have everything you asked for. And who are these babies?" she inquired looking past him.  
  
"Mistress Siltas, I'd like to introduce my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi and our associate Mistress Maria Starjen."  
  
The librarian patted her soft hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. "It's not often I meet two such handsome men in one day. Oh, now don't go blushing, young man, its true, you are." Her comment only made his cheeks turn even more red. "And you, Mistress," she turned her attention to Maria rubbing her thumbs across her high cheekbones. "Why, you have the most beautiful dark eyes I have ever seen. Like an exotic cat, they are. Very beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress Siltas," Maria blushed. As the little woman turned away she raised a finger to trace her face. It was rare that she received such a compliment. Living in California where the ideal beauties were tall, blonde and blue eyed, she didn't fit in very well.   
  
Sensing her unease, Obi-Wan brought her closer, "It's true, Maria. You are a true exotic beauty here," he smiled. Qui-Gon likewise smiled down to her and nodded. Again a forgotten memory tickled his brain, teasing him with a foggy image.  
  
"Let me show you youngsters where the stuff is," Mistress Siltas said urging them to follow. "I'll bring in some cake and tea after a while."  
  
After several hours, the trio stopped to review what they had learned -- it wasn't much.  
  
Qui-Gon went over the information. "Five generations ago, Freh Gras built the mansion in order to impress and woo the local beauty. They married and had only one living heir. Dreaming of having many more children, Freh kept building, adding room after room for the children that would ultimately never be born."  
  
"It became an obsession to build more and more rooms," Maria added. "He must have been a little loony -- crazy." She interpreted 'loony' with an accompanying gesture of circling one finger around her temple.  
  
Obi-Wan picked up the tale from there. "Freh owned the local algadon fields and employed tenant farmers in his textile mills. He was very kind and generous to their children and would often invite them to live with him if their parents died in the mills, which in those days, was a common occurrence. After his wife died in childbirth, he sent his son to live with an uncle and became a hermit."  
  
"After this, the tenant farmers reported hearing the sounds of children squealing with laughter, even though none were ever seen. Some say this is the sound of the children Freh always wanted, but could never have. Others say it's the sound of tortured children missing from Freh's time. Since then, the family has not lived there," Qui-Gon finished. "What do you make of this, Maria?"  
  
She finished her tea and smiled. "I'd say this sounds like a case for the Legacy to look into. I wonder when the poltergeist activity started. There was no mention of that anywhere, was there?"  
  
"No, none."  
  
Maria sat up a little straighter in her seat, "That could be a recent event, possibly triggered by the newest activity of people moving into the mansion...if there is something there that is. Poltergeist activity can be triggered by an outside factor introduced into the effected environment. That's a fancy way of saying the ghosts don't like anyone coming into *their* home and they let it be known."  
  
The Jedi master sat lost in thought, smoothing his beard and nodding as he looked at his companions. As he looked at her, Maria sat forward placing her elbows on her knees, grinning. "Sooo, when do we leave, Master?"  
  
"It's still afternoon, if we leave now, we can be there for dinner. I asked Mr. Gras to inform the caretakers we would be arriving."  
  
"Hotdog! I'm glad I packed a toothbrush."  
  
The Jedi smiled at her exuberance.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The old, yellow ground taxi with a black and white checkered trim left the Jedi in a cloud of dust. Qui-Gon had to "convince" the driver to take them to the old Gras Mansion. The stories he had heard of the old place were enough to drain the blood from the cabbie's face. Qui-Gon tried to encourage him to tell them about it, but he steadfastly refused. Something had him scared, but no one could figure out what. A small reputation could have a large impact on anyone willing to believe rumors.   
  
Clearing the dust from her throat Maria turned to examine the mansion as Obi-Wan repeatedly rang the bell at the front gate. The iron gate was bound by a thick chain secured by a lock as large as her hand. She had to pull the dead ivy away in order to see the building. Well over a century old, its architecture reminded her of the gothic castles of her own world. Flying buttresses looked like the long legs of a monstrous spider sitting on the dingy limestone. She shivered as a chill traced an icy finger down her spine.  
  
Qui-Gon noticed, "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I'm OK. Although, the architecture is really kind of spooky." She pulled up the collar on her jacket. "Is anyone even here?" she asked after several minutes.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded toward one side of the building. "The caretaker is on his way, and his wife is in the kitchen."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"We can feel their presence, and he is broadcasting his thoughts rather loudly. He's not pleased at our arrival. Neither of them are."  
  
" 'Broadcasting his thoughts'? "   
  
"Some people can not shield their thoughts, or emotions. It's like someone playing a radio very loud in one room and still being able to hear it two doors down," Qui-Gon explained.   
  
Finally, a middle-aged man hobbled up to the gate. Scowling, he pushed his eyeglasses farther up his nose. Blowing smoke from his pipe, he pulled out a ring heavy with an assortment of odd keys. "So you're the Jedi Mr. Gras had us informed about." He slowly opened the lock. "Don't just stand there like trees, I've work to do before sunset." Once the interlopers were past the gate, the caretaker slammed the heavy gate closed and secured the lock. He disappeared quickly without another word.   
  
The afternoon sun turned the limestone to dull gold interlaced with the sparkle of silver as the light reflected off the diamond paned windows. Walking up the long promenade, each studied the mansion. Maria whistled at the size of it. "This is huge, easily the size of a small, multilevel shopping mall." The placement of the rooms appeared to be randomly placed and jumbled together, like a stack of building blocks a child had knocked into, upsetting its symmetry.   
  
After several unanswered knocks on the heavy, wooden front doors, Maria huffed and pushed past Qui-Gon. Putting her shoulder to the door it swung it open under her weight.   
  
With a grin, Obi-Wan followed. "Master, you're not going to lecture her about the Jedi virtue of patience?" His master only shook his head.   
  
"Oh, I can be *very* patient, my friend," she spoke softly. "But, I'm also a woman, and we don't like to be kept waiting." Looking around she asked, "Which way?"  
  
"The kitchen is this way," Qui-Gon took the lead.  
  
Stepping across the foyer, Maria had to keep her focus straight ahead. The multicolored mosaic floor created a dizzying pattern. After a couple of mis-steps, Obi-Wan put a steadying arm around her. "Your focus determines your reality, Maria. Try focusing on something other than the floor."  
  
"Yeah, you're right about the focus thing. Right now I'm focusing on what kind of a twisted mind would want floors like this, much less have impressionable young children around it."   
  
Without a wrong turn, Qui-Gon led his padawan and companion through the twisting hallways. They passed realistic statues that seemed almost too real, and ornate sculptures of young children that edged the corners where wall and ceiling met. The Jedi moved silently across the stone flooring, only Maria's light footsteps could be heard.   
  
Pausing to knock on one door, Qui-Gon entered into the kitchen. A gaunt woman with gray hair pulled back into a severe bun looked up as her meat cleaver sliced through a thick steak. "Good afternoon, Mistress --"  
  
"It's about time you show up," the woman cut him off in a monotone voice. "I'm Mistress Capaldas. I guess, you'll be wanting me to show you to your chambers." Sliding past her unwanted guests she continued through the confusing hallways. Her heels pounded into the flagstone, sounding like sharp reports of gunfire echoing through the hallways.   
  
The cook made countless twists and turns in silence before finally stopping. Pushing the tall, wooden doors open she turned to the elder Jedi, "This will be your room."   
  
A fire merrily danced in the large fireplace. The room was nearly as large as the suite they had in the hotel and was even more opulent. Thick hand-loomed carpets covered the floors, gold leaf glowed in the late afternoon sun streaming in through heavily leaded windows. A large bed sat directly across the fireplace. The main color of the décor was green.   
  
The housekeeper opened a side door. Inside was a large marble bath. This room had a smaller fireplace, also glowing. A door on the opposite side led to a similar bedchamber done in blue. "This will be your chamber," she commented to the young man.  
  
Crossing back into the hall, Mistress Capaldas opened a third room opposite Qui-Gon's. "This is yours. You'll have your own bath, so you won't have to share. I trust that will be satisfactory?" she glared down her sharp nose at the shortest Jedi wearing a long, fringed jacket, rather than the traditional robe.  
  
Looking about the chamber done in apricot, Maria returned. "Yes, Ma'am. If this room is anything like the others, I'm sure it will be most satisfactory, Mistress Capaldas," she said with a smile.  
  
"Dinner, as well as breakfast, will be placed on the sideboard in the red formal dining room located next to the kitchen. I do not prepare lunch. Dinner will be in place promptly at the fifth hour. Breakfast is served at eight. I am cook and housekeeper, you'll have to serve yourself and make your own beds -- I'm not a maid. Mister Capaldas and I do not stay on the grounds after dark. There is no communications equipment here, so if something happens, you're on your own. We lock the gate when we leave, so you will not be able to leave." She turned to leave. Stopping in the doorway, the cook/housekeeper turned to glare at her guests. "This is the first time in four generations anyone has stayed overnight."   
  
"Why?" Maria asked before she could hold back the question.  
  
"Why what?"   
  
"Why does no one stay overnight?"  
  
Mistress Capaldas stared at her, "Because no one does, that is why." Without another word, the housekeeper disappeared down the hall. Her footsteps quickly faded.   
  
Dropping her bookbag off her shoulders onto a chaise, Maria rolled her eyes. "Why do I have the sudden urge to check under the bed for monsters?" Despite the crackling fire she shivered against the coolness of the room. "Well? What do you guys think so far? Anything?"   
  
"Master, I feel a coldness that seems to permeate this wing. There is something else, as well, hiding."   
  
"I feel something, too, Padawan. Maria?"  
  
"I feel uncomfortable, but that could be simply from the creepy décor. And, I'm a bit chilly." She moved closer to the fire to share its warmth. "If there is a ghost, we'll just have to wait for it to decide to show up. The ambassador said there was a lot of activity in the east wing. Let's start there." She took a look at her wristwatch. "We have about an hour and a half until dinner. Is that enough time for anything?"  
  
"Not much," Qui-Gon shook his head. "Why don't you rest until then. Obi-Wan and I will meditate on this matter."  
  
"OK. But, I think I may wander up and down this hall a little."   
  
"Be careful not to get lost. These halls can be very confusing," Obi-Wan warned. "Don't go too far."  
  
Reaching into her pack, Maria withdrew a notebook and pencil, and clipped a compass to her belt. "I'll stick to this hallway. And don't worry about me getting lost, I'll make a sketch-map as I go along. Even with my good sense of direction," she sighed, "I'm going to need a map just to find my way to dinner."  
  
"If you're not back by then, we'll find you."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
All the bedchambers were identical, except for the color scheme and furniture. Some had connecting baths, some didn't. The hallways had small niches and alcoves large enough for Qui-Gon to hide in and not be seen until you were right next to him. Statues of children were everywhere. Some peaked out from their niches, others played and laughed, while still others ran down the hall playing tag. The all seemed so lifelike -- like they were real children frozen in time. A cold draft slithered down her neck. ~This is really weird. With décor like this, it's no wonder no one has lived here for so long.~  
  
Maria had gone through only a handful of rooms when she heard her name called. Checking her watch, she started back. She rounded the next bend in the hall to see Qui-Gon waiting for her.   
  
"She's here, Obi-Wan," he called over his shoulder. The padawan came out of her room.   
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
"Yes, for a moment you disappeared." His blue eyes swept over her.  
  
"It's easy to do in these halls," she nodded.  
  
"No, you don't understand. Your life-sense disappeared from the Force. We could not sense your presence. It's as if we were cut off from you...or you were dead," the Jedi Master explained as he traced the confusing path to the red dinning room.   
  
"You mean you can sense...my life-energy within the Force?"  
  
"Yes. Each person has their own unique presence -- their own fingerprint, if you will. With proper training, a Force-sensitive can easily detect one person from another, as well as their location and condition, if the distance is not so great. This is how we knew our missing padawans were no where within the area of the waterfall -- we could not sense their presence."  
  
"I see," she nodded. "I'd like to learn more about this Force of yours after we're finished here, Qui-Gon."  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged, little one," he smiled holding a door open for her.  
  
//How could someone disappear like that and then reappear, Master?//  
  
//I don't know, Padawan.//  
  
True to her word, Mistress Capaldas had the sideboard filled with a variety of steaming dishes, and fresh juices, as well as several desserts to chose from. Polished silverware and crystal sparkled on the snow-white table linen.   
  
"I don't know if a map of this place will be of any use to me, fellas. With every hall taking so many twists and turns, I'm already having a heck of a time trying to make an accurate map. Maybe the library, or Freh's personal office has a map hidden somewhere," Maria shook her head as her picked up her fork.   
  
"One or the other of us will be with you at all times, so there's no need to worry about getting lost," Qui-Gon assured her.   
  
"Did you -- sense anything?"  
  
"There seems to be a multitude of imprints here," the master said.   
  
"It's almost as if there are lingering presences in the Force gathered here," commented Obi-Wan. "I'm not sure what to make of it. I had difficulty mediating because of it."  
  
"I've never come across anything like this." Qui-Gon smoothed his beard. "'Lingering presences' -- like a ghost image."   
  
Maria jumped as the fire popped several times. Goosebumps covered her arms as an icy chill slithered down her back. She checked her own senses, but there was no direct danger to her person to be concerned with.  
  
"After dinner, we'll explore the east wing."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Maria nodded in silence. There was nothing more they could do until then, so to break the silence, she asked the Jedi to tell her about some of the different races she would encounter at the Jedi Temple.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
In silence they walked through the main hallway in the east wing. "What should we be looking for, Maria?" inquired Obi-Wan.   
  
She chuckled. "Just reach out with your senses. If you feel anything that just doesn't *feel* quite right, holler and let me know. Check for cold spots. Often times a ghost will bring with it a sharp drop in temperature. Ghosts don't always advertise their presence until they want to. Poltergeists, in particular, can be very finicky. By all accounts, according to what the ambassador said, if there is one here, this one likes to violently throw things around."   
  
"You said they were usually harmless."  
  
"For the most part, yes," she nodded. "However, there have been cases where ghosts have gotten downright deadly. People have even died because of them."  
  
Qui-Gon turned, his dark gaze pinned her in place. "You mean, people have been killed by ghosts?"  
  
Maria nodded, "Yes, that's right. The Legacy has many documented reports of vengeful spirits attacking innocent, and sometimes not-so-innocent, people. Don't you have ghosts and the like here in your world? The spirits of the dead who have returned to the realm of the living to stay?"  
  
"Not as you describe. When one dies, we become One with the Force. Although, as I recall, there is the occasional report of some type of 'unusual' activity. These are investigated and invariably revealed to be the product of either an overactive imagination, or the direct actions of individuals wishing to cause chaos. However, there are some cases that can not be so easily written off," explained the Master. "Now, the question here is -- is anything here we should be concerned with? Or is this just a case of the Goblahans wanting to back out of the deal, without causing a war?"  
  
"I feel like we're being watched," she whispered to Qui-Gon as he looked above her.   
  
The Jedi Master was silent for a moment and cocked an eyebrow towards his padawan. "We also feel something, but can not make any sense of it."   
  
"Master Jinn, I'm starting to get a very bad feeling." Even through her leather jacket, the fine hair on her arms rise as goosebumps prickled her skin. "I don't like this. I think there is something here," she spoke in a shaky voice. "It comes and goes."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded to his master. "I'll go down this hallway. If I sense anything, I'll let you know."  
  
As Master Jinn suggested at dinner, they split up. Obi-Wan went off in one direction, while Qui-Gon took Maria under his wing. For several hours they went through each room, inspecting it for any kind of unusual disturbance in the Force. Mister Capaldas had meticulously repaired the main ballroom, the sight of the main complaint. There was not so much as a piece of sawdust to mark any recent activity.   
  
The carvings of children peaking out from everywhere were beginning to unnerve her. She kept looking up at them, expecting them to move...or do something. Gasp One of the cherubs turned her head to look straight at her. A soft voice whispered her name as her vision turned gray.  
  
The Jedi put a hand on her shoulder. "Maria, What's wrong?"  
  
She swallowed, still looking at the child. "I could have sworn she moved," she replied in a quiet voice. Shaking her head she swayed a bit on her feet.   
  
Qui-Gon felt a weariness seep through her as she yawned and leaned against him. "It's getting quite late. Perhaps, you should get some sleep. Being Jedi, Obi-Wan and I can go for as long as necessary, but you're not Jedi. Come, I'll tuck you in."   
  
Checking her wristwatch she took note of the time. "Well, it is past my normal bedtime," she smiled. "But, I do need to start readjusting my body-clock to match yours."  
  
"No arguments. You can do that on Coruscant. Now come," he ordered turning her around. //Obi-Wan, I'm taking Maria back. She asleep on her feet again. After I tuck her in, I shall resume.//  
  
//Yes, Master. Give her a 'Good night' kiss for me, will you?// His master's silent chuckle echoed through his mind.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The long walk back to the west wing seemed to wake her, and she began to protest that she was fine and could continue the search for the elusive poltergeist. She quickly backed down when the tall Jedi Master used his full height and a stern glare to convince her to comply with his wishes.   
  
"Alright, alright. I get some sleep...after I take a bath." She wasn't willing to completely give in.   
  
After adding wood to the fireplace in the bathing chamber, Qui-Gon turned to fill the large tub with steamy water and even added one of the fragrant oils sitting on the edge. As she finished brushing her teeth, he dropped a kiss on her forehead and bid her a pleasant night.   
  
Entering the large marble tub a soft moan slipped past her lips as she sunk into the welcoming water. The warm water and scent of tropical flowers and spices infused her body with sleep and soon her eyes drifted closed.   
  
Maria soon began dreaming. [...children running in a field high with brown twigs and stems, fluffy white balls perched themselves on the ends...The Gras Family Mansion loomed before them...a darkness swept over the children as they played hide-and-seek in the mansion...the children screamed...blood splashed against limestone...a small voice urgently called her name and mumbled something...]  
  
With a start, Maria sat up slashing water onto the white carpet. Immediately the chilled water brought her back to the real world. With a glance at the full, golden moon, she noticed her reflection in the window. Dark smudges shadowed her eyes. ~Oh, man...I look like I've been through the ringer.~ She finished her bath as quickly as she could and dried off with a thick, white towel Qui-Gon had thoughtfully placed near the fire to warm.   
  
Wrapped in the over-large towel Maria sat before the fire in the bedroom and combed her hair. The fire cast a warm, golden glow across the room. The bed was turned down, inviting her in for a good night's sleep. A cold draft wafted up her arm and across her shoulder. She turned to see the curtain nearest the bed move slightly. Draped over the bench at the foot of the bed was a white nightgown with a high neckline and long sleeves. Wondering how she could have missed it she picked it up. It was made of shimmery satin. Standing to view herself in the mirror above the fireplace, she saw how perfectly it fit as she smoothed the full skirt down her thighs. She wondered where Qui-Gon had found the gown. Earlier, while settling in, she discovered the wardrobes and chest-of-drawers were empty. With a yawn she climbed the two-stepped footstool and into bed. Placing her Flamesword beneath the pillow next to her she pulled the quilt over her and again fell quickly into slumber.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Before dawn, both Jedi began to feel a disturbance. It teased them, jumping from one room to another, and even from one level to another. There seemed to be no pattern to the movement. Through it all, they kept in constant contact. Both reached out to check on their associate and were relieved to find her asleep.   
  
Suddenly, the disturbance quit. At the same time, Qui-Gon felt Maria's distress.   
  
//Master, it's happened again, she's disappeared!//  
  
//No, Padawan, I can still feel her presence, but it's like trying to feel through glue. She's there, but something is trying to block her from us,// he clarified. //I'll meet you there.//  
  
//I'm on my way, Master.//  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
[...a darkness swept over the children as they played hide-and-seek in the mansion...the children screamed...blood splashed against limestone ...a small voice urgently called her name and mumbled something...a child cried for her daddy...]  
  
"Wake up, little one. Wake up. It's just a dream."  
  
"...Daddy!...Daddy!"   
  
"It's just a dream. *Wake up*, Maria."  
  
Her eyes snapped open as she jerked awake. A pair of well-muscled arms embraced her and a gentle hand stroked her still damp hair. Pulling away, Maria looked into Qui-Gon's blue eyes. Taking a couple of deep breaths she looked around. There was no dark shadow menacing her, only a fire crackling and her heart beating loudly. "What happened?!"   
  
"It seems you had a nightmare. Are you all right now? You were calling for your father."  
  
A puzzled look crossed her brow. "I was calling for my father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She drew another long, deep breath and slowly released it. Setting herself against the pillows and the headboard she gave a shy smile, "I'm OK now. Thank you."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded and pulled the covers higher to cover herself. A blush swept across her cheeks.   
  
The exotic slant of her eyes and the shadow of her thick lashes tugged another odd memory from the back of his mind. But, again, this one was just as elusive as the others he had been having since meeting this young lady.   
  
"Uh, did you happen to find a robe while looking for this?" She fingered her nightgown.  
  
The master shook his head, "No...I thought you found it after your bath."  
  
Maria's brows went up. "You mean you didn't leave this for me?"  
  
"No."   
  
"But, I found it draped across the bench in front of the bed."  
  
"I did not leave it," he reaffirmed.  
  
Both looked curiously at the garment. Before either could say more, Obi-Wan burst through the door.   
  
"It's all right, Padawan. Just a bad dream."  
  
"The architecture and décor of this place is certainly conducive for nightmares," he joked.  
  
"I'm all right, Obi-Wan," she answered the question in his eyes. Yet, still a worried look played on her face as she chewed her bottom lip.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, "That was a very strange dream I had, Qui-Gon. On two counts." They waited as she paused. "The dream was in black and white. But, I *never* dream in black and white. Never!" A gentle squeeze on her hand brought her out of her reverie. "What puzzles me most, I think is -- why would I call out for my father? I never knew him. He died before I was born."   
  
Qui-Gon pulled her into his embrace as her tears began. As he had done in the past when his apprentice was young and hurt, he gently rocked her to sleep. "I wish I had known him," she whispered as slumber reclaimed her.   
  
//Since you have everything well in hand, Master, I shall return to the investigation. I'll report my findings to you in he morning, if not sooner.//  
  
//Very well, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you.//  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The early morning sun threw lacy patterns across the bed as it streamed through the curtains. Turning over she got the glare out of her eyes and began to stretch. With a deep breath, she slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sitting up in bed she had a bit of a start. She was not alone -- there was a man in the room by the fireplace. She relaxed when she realized it was Qui-  
Gon. Arranging the pillows behind her and pulling up the bedcovers to cover herself, she sat quietly watching him as he meditated. ~What must this man be like as a father, I wonder?~ She imagined he would be firm, yet always guide with a gentle hand. She could almost see his gentle smile and his blue eyes shine with pride at a child's achievements. ~I wish...~ She shook her head at the thought that could never be -- her father died a long time ago.   
  
A gentle voice broke her out of her melancholy, "Good morning, Maria."  
  
"Good morning, Master," she smiled.   
  
He put on a mock look of seriousness as he crossed the room to sit next to her. Shaking a finger at her Qui-Gon reprimanded her, "There will be no more of that, young lady. You will call me by my first name."   
  
Playfully, she ducked her head and replied in a small, childlike voice, "Yes, sir." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "I mean, yes, Qui-Gon," she smiled.  
  
"That's better," he nodded.   
  
"Have you been here all night?"  
  
"Yes...Did you notice anything unusual here last night? What do you remember?"  
  
"Let's see there were the weird dreams. The nightgown that appeared from nowhere. And the cold draft," she counted off on her fingers.   
  
"I don't understand the gown, Maria. I looked, but there was nothing in the wardrobe, or drawers."   
  
"I don't understand it either. I mean, that was the first thing I did when I settled in. I checked the room, there was nothing. Then last night, as I was combing my hair, a cold draft brought my attention to the bench. I would *swear* the gown was *not* there when I came out of the bath, Qui-Gon. Maybe I was too tired to see it, but..." she paused slowly shaking her head and looking around the room.  
  
"But?"  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder. I feel like there *is* something here, Qui-Gon. I'm getting a really uncomfortable feeling, and it's getting stronger. You?"  
  
The Jedi Master nodded his head, "We both feel a strange disturbance in the Force. It comes at us like small ripples centered in the east wing. We chased it through out the wing last night as it played cat-and-mouse with us. Obi-Wan is still investigating this. He'll give us a report at breakfast."   
  
"When is breakfast?" she looked at her watch. "Three hours? Well, that's enough time to do some--" Her stomach interrupted her by growling. She gave it a firm slap, "Oh, shut up down there! You'll get fed when you're fed, so stop complaining," she chuckled. "If you'll let me get dressed, we can get moving."   
  
Realizing she was modest and was waiting for him to leave before getting out of bed, Qui-Gon made a quick retreat, "I'll be in the hall when you're ready."   
  
The second the door closed, Maria bounded from the bed into the bath chamber to get dressed, and brush her teeth. Swinging on her bookbag she caught a quick glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She dropped the bag from her shoulder. "QUI-GON!!"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he rushed through the door.   
  
She pointed to the mirror, "There was someone there. There was a young woman, with auburn hair and a green dress. She was standing in the mirror looking at me! I have the impression she was trying to tell me something, Qui-Gon."   
  
"I felt something, too."   
  
The temperature in the room dropped dramatically, until they could see their breath. Grabbing her around the shoulders he roughly ushered her out into the hall just as the mirror shattered, sending daggers of silvered glass into the room.   
  
"Cold...a well known sign of possible spectral activity, Qui-Gon," she muttered through chattering teeth. "There is something here, I can feel it, and it ain't good!"   
  
"Obi-Wan also feels something. He just asked me what happened. Let's go meet up with him."  
  
Not relinquishing her chilled hand, Qui-Gon led her through the twisting maze of hallways. Unbidden, an ancient memory flashed through his mind. [He navigated an unlit maze, the glow of a torch cast gold and shadows over the brightly painted murals. Their eyes were the first in centuries to see the work of artisans long-since dead. A small hand was enveloped in his. He turned to smile at the small figure behind him, but his own shadow blocked his view...]   
  
"Master," his padawan called out. "Maria, are you alright? What happened?" Obi-Wan's green eyes turned dark as they give her an assessing glance.   
  
"We're all right, Padawan. Maria was nearly attacked in her room."  
  
Maria relayed what happened and assured her friend she was unharmed. She cocked her head to one side, listening to faint whispers on the edge of her hearing. A frown creased her forehead.   
  
"What is it?" inquired Qui-Gon.  
  
"What do you feel?"   
  
The Jedi reached out with their senses. "I sense a darkness in the Force, Master."  
  
"Reach deeper than that, Padawan. I feel emotions...fear, despair, anger... hope." He turned to study his companion. "Hope directed towards you, Maria. What do you feel?"  
  
"Fear...danger. Whisperings...Whispers of something that I can't make it out...I feel death." Both Jedi studied her with their feelings as a blank look crossed her face. Slowly, she entered a side room to stand before a gilded mirror above the fireplace.   
  
An image blurred to replace her own. A young woman, the same as before, looked anxiously over her shoulder, then straight at Maria. She pointed to a wall covered from floor to ceiling with books, then silently screamed as a dark mist lunged towards her. Again a small voice echoed through her head, urgently mumbling something. She jerked out of this vision, and fell against Qui-Gon. "The room is spinning again, get me out of here."   
  
Obi-Wan caught her as his master thrust her out of the room. In the hall, she focused on his eyes as they anchored her to reality. Slowly the world righted itself and she could comfortably breathe again.   
  
"Master?!"  
  
Qui-Gon jumped out of the room just as the sound of shattering glass echoed through the hall. Settling his back against the wall, he nodded his head. "I saw her, too."  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I heard --" her stomach loudly protested this time, turning her face a blush color. "I heard something again, but again, I couldn't quite make it out."   
  
"I think we could all use a bite to eat. It's going to be a long day," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Yes, and remember, Mistress Capaldas doesn't serve lunch," reminded Obi-Wan.  
  
"Then, I guess I'll have to wrap up something to go," Maria said.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
During breakfast, Qui-Gon inquired about the location of the library. Mistress Capaldas was short and to the point. There were two -- one on the third level in the west wing, and another, the private library/office of the original owner. This was located at the far end of the east wing in a corner tower.   
  
"Pass the salt, please," Maria asked. "Thank you," she caught it as slid it towards her across the wide table.   
  
//Master? Did you...//  
  
//No.//   
  
//Then who? Or what?//  
  
Both Jedi reached out, but found nothing that would account for the salt shaker moving on its own.  
  
"I can't wait to get a look at the library in the east wing. I have the impression we will find something there, but it won't be pretty. I wish I could get a handle on what was being said, Qui-Gon. I have the impression someone, other than the lady, was trying to tell me something...a child."   
  
"Perhaps, if you meditated on it, it will come to you," suggested Obi-Wan.   
  
Maria shrugged. "It's something about a door...a large, gray door. That's all I can get right now." She sighed, "Derek, or Alex could figure this out."   
  
"You should give yourself more credit, Maria," Qui-Gon encouraged. "You've been able to pick up more than either of us have. For whatever reason, you've been chosen as the mediator. I still haven't 'heard' anything, you have."   
  
Obi-Wan leaned closer to her and smiled, "Listen to him, Maria and give credit where credit is due. He knows what he's talking about. Even without midi-chlorians as we have, you do have a gift, perhaps more than you realize."   
  
"Sometimes dreams can unlock the future, or free the past," Qui-Gon commented. "Tell us what you recall of the dream..."  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Wandering through the far end of the east wing, the trio stepped quietly over the mosaic flooring. Checking her compass, Maria saw the needle spinning chaotically. "Oh boy. Wild magnetic fluctuations, a documented effect of paranormal activity," she pointed out.  
  
Like the west wing, numerous alcoves and niches were occupied by life-like sculptures of children. Nearing the tower, Maria had to stop more than once to catch her breath. It was as if a heavy weight were beginning to press against her; trying to hold her back? Now, even the Jedi were beginning to be affected.   
  
As they paused before the heavy wooden door of Freh's office, a draft of very cold air ruffled their hair, and traced an icy finger down their spine.   
  
Trying to make light of the situation, Maria joked, "Just watch, those hinges will screech like a banshee."   
  
Qui-Gon pushed the door open and grimaced. "Screeches like a dragon, all right."  
  
"Worse. Sounds like the single more horrible sound in the Universe -- the sound of fingernails being scratched across a chalkboard," Obi-Wan corrected. They all groaned in agreement as they entered.   
  
"Maria! Get away from there!" ordered Obi-Wan as he shoved her behind for protection. "That statue behind you just moved!"  
  
She turned to look around him at a small child with pleading eyes and a worried look on her face. "It's OK, Obi-Wan I sense no danger from this. This one is different from all the children we've seen here. She's not happy." Slowly she raised her hands to cradle the young girl's face -- and was promptly thrown back several feet into the bookcases before the Jedi could react. The attack caught them off-guard. The case disgorged its contents on top of her.   
  
Tossing aside the ancient leather bound volumes the Jedi pulled her up and gave her a once-over to check for injuries.   
  
"I'm OK, guys," she assured them. "Just a few bumps and bruises, and a bit of a headache." She rubbed the top of her head.   
  
Stepping over the books, Obi-Wan's attention was caught by an ancient parchment manuscript laying right where he had been standing a moment before. "Master, look at this."   
  
All three gathered around and studied the gruesome painting. A child lay bound to an altar surrounded by grotesque beings reaching out. Above the sacrifice, stood a hooded figure with what appeared to be a spirit coming out of the child's body and into his. Filling the page around the drawing was a flowing script where one word ran into the next. The text burst into flames without warning. A fine black ash drifted through Obi-Wan's fingers.   
  
"Well, gee guys, I think that was pretty clear," Maria said sarcastically.   
  
"Look," Obi-Wan pointed to the statue again. It had changed position. Instead of looking toward the door, the child was now pointing to the wall next to the fireplace.   
  
"There's a passageway behind the bookcases," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Maria shook her head, "How typical. Of course, there would be."   
  
"Why should there be?" inquired Obi-Wan.  
  
"Because, most *old* castles and mansions were built with escape routes and hidden corridors in case of attack. This way the family could get away safely if they needed to. Usually, the architect was either paid *very well* to leave the country and never return, or he was killed to ensure his silence." She walked up to the case and reached out to grab a piece of molding on the side.   
  
A very soft click was heard. Turing to Obi-Wan she smiled. "Usually the triggering mechanism is within easy reach, so as not to waste time looking for it if you're trying to escape with your life, and usually there is a torch just inside the doorway. This is old hat," she shrugged.   
  
Stepping back to let Qui-Gon go first, she pulled out a flashlight and placed its elastic band over her forehead. "I finally have a chance to try out this headlamp," she grinned.   
  
"Phillip was right, you really do have everything in there, don't you?" Qui-Gon smirked.   
  
Igniting his lightsabre, the Jedi Master went first, with his padawan taking up the rear.   
  
Before stepping into the darkened passage, Maria took another look at the statue. Obi-Wan followed her gaze. The little girl had reverted to a pose similar to all the others they had thus far seen. Crossing herself, Maria said a little prayer to the Virgin Mary, asking her to send a Guardian Angel to help protect this child and all the others.   
  
Green, blue and white light lit the dank walls as they traced the hidden hallway. After a while, the corridor split in two.   
  
"I feel nothing that should concern us down either hallway, Master."  
  
"Nor do I, Obi-Wan. Maria?"  
  
"I have no clue which way to go at this point. I think we should be looking for that large, grey door. We find that and we'll put an end to this mystery." She shook her head, "I can feel a danger, but I don't know where it's coming from. It's like I'm being blocked, somehow." An idea came to her and she looked above her. "Are there any carvings here?"   
  
"No, nothing."   
  
"Darn it, I thought maybe the children could give us some help again. I hope we can help them."   
  
"We'll split up. Obi-Wan, take Maria with you," Qui-Gon ordered. "I'll take this hall."  
  
"Yes, Master." He took Maria's hand and led the way down the second passage.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The passing of time no longer mattered as they made their way through the cobwebbed corridors. The occasional scurrying of rodents could be heard; running to hide as intruders violated their dark world.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" Maria softly got his attention.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I just had a thought. Can Jedi communicate with animals?"  
  
"Sometimes. It depends on how well developed and how complex their brain is. We've already tried to communicate with the resident rodents, but we can get nothing from them. Their brains are too primitive, and so we can not get a reading from them," he explained.  
  
"Darn."   
  
"How are you holding up?"   
  
"Ordinarily, I can find my way through any maze, but here, I'm totally lost," she shook her head in dismay. "And, it's getting a little hard to breathe properly. I don't think it's stale air in here. I think it's something else." Her voice held a slight tremble.  
  
As the padawan turned around he sheathed his lightsabre and put his hands on her shoulders. "Maria, I want you to try something for me." He tilted her chin up to look her in the eye. Immediately, he was blinded by her headlamp.   
  
"Oops. Sorry, about that," she apologized and kept the spotlight aimed at his throat.   
  
"It's all right." He noticed her hands were getting colder. "I want you to take a few deep breaths with me and clear your mind. All right?" Nodding her head, she complied and matched her breaths with his. "Now, reach out with your feelings and tell me the first thing that pops into your head. Open your mind to me."   
  
A frown marred her face as she cocked her head to the side. A memory took form in her mind. [...a darkness swept over the children as they played hide-and-seek in the mansion...the children screamed...blood splashed against limestone ...a small voice urgently called her name and mumbled something...]   
  
Hot tears ran down her face as she opened her eyes. "That man is a monster, Obi-Wan," she spoke softly. "He lured the children here, into the mansion, under false pretenses, and then killed them for power." She shook her head as Obi-Wan cradled her in his arms. "So many times people make a deal with the Devil for something they could have had anyway if they just worked a little harder for it. The children tried to run, but they couldn't, they always became trapped within the twists and turns of the hallways. That wasn't the sounds of children squealing with laughter, that no one ever saw. It was the sound of the children screaming."   
  
Obi-Wan wiped the tears from her cheek and looked into her moist eyes. "I saw this, too. It's a good thing the Force led us here. The Jedi defend those who can not defend themselves. We'll put an end to this," he promised.   
  
"Can you inform Qui-Gon of all this?"  
  
"Give me a moment," he nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. "He knows."  
  
Both realized the corridor was much colder now -- they could see their breath. A low rumble grew louder as a gust of polar wind reached out to them. Realization hit them both at the same time.  
  
"RUN!" Obi-Wan pulled Maria in front of him to protect her from the flying debris the wind threw at them.   
  
Behind them, the pieces of the ceiling came down just centimeters from their heels. The destruction chased them, corralling them as the ceiling of several side halls crashed down before they reached them. A dark presence could be heard laughing at them as they ran. They had no choice but to go where they were being led.   
  
Obi-Wan used the Force to keep the spray of dust from choking them, and on occasion to deflect an obstacle from either crushing them, or blocking their way completely.   
  
Oooff Maria tripped and fell hard onto the smooth stone floor as she burst through a heavy wooden door. Obi-Wan fell next to her as fragments of the wall flew toward them. He felt a wave of energy rush past him and watched as stone slivers were embedded into the inside of the door, as it slammed shut.   
  
"We are still in serious danger, Obi-Wan," Maria warned as she looked around. Her sense that always warned her of danger near by was screaming at her now, and she knew better than to ignore it. ~Just go with the flow,~ she would tell herself, and she would always come out of it alive. The high walls of a corner tower surrounded them, blocking their view of the countryside. "Which corner is this?"  
  
"I don't know. It feels like something is trying to block the Force from us," he said as he pulled his lightsabre into the ready position. "What does your compass say?"  
  
Looking down to check, they saw the needle spinning wildly. A malevolent laughter brought their attention back to the courtyard they discovered. In the middle stood a squat stone block. Its black color seemed to absorb the light from the afternoon sun. Dark streaks flowed across the graying limestone that made the courtyard. Instinct screamed that this was blood.   
  
A chamber twelve-feet tall jutted out from the wall behind the altar. Behind the altar stood the door the children had been trying to warn them of. Despite her leather jacket and the clear sky, a chill traced down Maria's back as she looked at the ten-foot tall door. The dark energy that filled the air made the fine hair on her arms rise as goosebumps prickled her skin.   
  
The door was a macabre scene done in lead. More children were sculptured onto the door. Some were crying, some were screaming, some were dead. In the midst of the destruction of these young lives stood a tall hooded figure. Flanking the destroyer reared four beasts bearing long fangs and curved talons instead of claws; they resembled canines. Standing six feet tall at the shoulder they focused their attention on the altar before them.   
  
Maria shook herself hard to clear her head and took a deep breath.   
  
"What do you sense, Maria?"  
  
"I have the impression those children are real, Obi-Wan. Somehow, they've been trapped here, killed. When they died they became trapped again; forever trapped within the sculptures we've been seeing through out the mansion. Those sculptures hold the spirits of all the murdered children. That's what they've been trying to tell us."  
  
"Master Qui-Gon is also having problems."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "I would know if his wasn't."  
  
"Let's look around." Walking in opposite directions Obi-Wan and Maria inspected the courtyard.   
  
Removing her flashlight and swinging her bookbag off her shoulders, Maria dropped them by one of the many pillars with torch brackets that ringed the courtyard. The iron torch holders were oxidized and rust streaked down the pillars like dark red blood. Reaching behind her she pulled out her Flamesword. ~Time to go to work, Flameheart, my friend,~ she spoke silently to her sword. Clutching the holy blessed medals under her shirt she said a quick prayer for protection.   
  
The dark laugh echoed off the curved walls.   
  
An orange-pink flame ignited as Maria thumbed the switch on her sword and spun around to block a piece of mortar flying at her. Obi-Wan rushed to her side. Working in tandem, they sliced through the flying debris, ducking and dodging.   
  
Several times, Obi-Wan blocked a larger piece of stone with the Force. From the corner of his eye he noticed Maria was holding her own; she obviously had some training with the sword. And, he noted her reflexes were good. Gradually the missiles started getting larger and he found himself Force-blocking more and more. Slowly he became aware of another energy wave, similar to the Force, but somehow different, working for their benefit. More specifically, he noticed, working for Maria's benefit. It was as if an unseen hand came to aid her.   
  
One missile aimed for her head suddenly changed course in mid-flight as Maria threw her arm up to block it. As she was knocked off her feet, one of the torch brackets tore itself free from its pillar; it embedded itself deep into the stone as she rolled away. Time after time deadly missiles were deflected.   
  
Bang CRASH SLAM The wooden door behind them flew open. Qui-Gon jumped across the threshold as the door crashed against the wall before slamming shut again. His robe and hair flew behind him as he ran to Maria's aid.   
  
A lull in the battle quieted the tower courtyard.   
  
Looking at the Master, Maria wrinkled her nose, "This is the part I hate most. Waiting for the battle to go up a notch."   
  
Maria's senses shouted a warning to her. A dark ripple in the Force warned the Jedi.   
  
"The beasts," they said in unison.   
  
The sound of metal tearing screeched throughout the courtyard and their ears. Taloned paw by taloned paw, the four Hounds from Hell freed themselves from the lead door.   
  
With eyes glowing like red hot metal, the four beasts trained their gaze upon the Jedi as they worked themselves free. Maria made to slowly move to one side of the chamber while the beasts were still trapped -- to blindside them. The first beast froze her in her place with a fearsome howl and pierced her with its gaze.   
  
Unable to move, Maria felt a dark wave wash over her, trying to control her.   
  
A strong, gentle voice spoke into her mind, encouraging her, //Remember, your focus determines your reality, Maria. You can fight it.//   
  
//Right, Qui-Gon. 'A little bit a Faith can go a long way.' //   
  
" 'Return to Hell without thy hand!!' " Maria yelled as she charged the first beast still pulling itself free.   
  
Her fiery blade swung down in an arc, slicing through the front leg, dismembering it. Howling with rage, the beast hopped around on its hind legs to squash her with its other front paw.   
  
The odds were four to three. Unlike the last demon they faced together, these could be hurt by the Jedi's lightsabres. Each Jedi took advantage of this, but could not land a killing blow.   
  
The Jedi began using the hooded figure's own weapons against his beasts. They used the Force to throw large chunks of stone and mortar at them, even while striking with their 'sabres.   
  
In answer to her thoughts, another torch holder tore from its pillar and buried itself deep into the side of the first beast. Maria was able to jump over it and drive her sword into its heart. With a last howl of pain, the beast shuddered and fell still. Withdrawing her blade, she caught Qui-Gon's eye and nodded her thanks for his assistance in sending the iron holder into the beast. A question flew across his face.   
  
As she turned to find her next beast, she was struck from behind by the thick tail of the monster Obi-Wan was fighting. Flying several feet she landed hard on the flagstone. Her Flamesword skittered across the courtyard out of reach. She turned over onto her back in time to see another beast bound over her. Wishing for another torch bracket she looked at the nearest pillar -- it was just off to her side.   
  
Both Jedi felt another wave of energy as the pillar toppled onto the beast's hindquarters. Turning to attack a foe that wasn't there the beast left itself open for a clean strike to its heart. Suddenly, Maria felt something in her hand. Without a second thought, she thrust the long silver cylinder above her and ignited her blade. With his beast dying, Qui-Gon grabbed hold of his smallest companion and quickly pulled her away from beneath the hulking mass to keep her from being crushed as the beast died.   
  
Having killed his beast, Obi-Wan joined them.   
  
"I'm fine," she affirmed looking about at the dead Hell Hounds. A strong shiver coursed through her, nearly causing her to drop to her knees. "Damn," she cursed.  
  
All three turned as one to face the leaded door. The afternoon sun turned the metal to a dull, lifeless, brassy color.   
  
The hooded figure, eight-feet tall, stepped down from his place and removed his hood. A skull with dead eyes glared at them. It was the face of death.   
  
//Stay behind us,// Qui-Gon ordered.   
  
Maria moved back as the Jedi stepped in front of her. She would not get in their way. She knew they fought most effectively as a pair and she would only be in their way if she tried anything.   
  
The figure of Death raised its skeleton hand. A bolt of blue lightening crackled towards the Jedi. Qui-Gon's blade shot up and the bolt ricocheted, hitting the wall high behind the altar.   
  
The demon concentrated on the Jedi as they parried his bolts, returning each one with great accuracy, but without result. Time lost meaning as Maria sought a way to sneak around the demon and dispatch it with her fiery sword.   
  
A woman screamed. "FREH!! FREH!! That's enough! How many more innocent people must die? And for what? A worthless plot of *dirt*?"   
  
The demon stopped to stare at the young woman with auburn hair and a green dress. It was the woman from the mirror. A blue glow surrounded her body. "Freh, please...stop."   
  
//Go now, Maria! While I have my husband distracted! Your sword is the only thing that can stop him.//  
  
The Jedi looked at the young woman and nodded.   
  
She looked for a way to come up behind the demon that was once Freh Gras. Knowing she'd have only one chance, Maria carefully looked over the situation. Freh's wife stood before him positioning him so that he faced into the setting sun. His back was to the chamber. ~Good work, Ma'am.~   
  
"Freh," the woman continued buying time. "Freh, what have you done? You sold your very soul to a demon just so you could own the most productive algodon fields in the region? Well, you succeeded."  
  
Maria decided her best chance would be an attack from the top. The demon's large mass would be more exposed to her that way -- less of a chance to miss. But, how to get up to the roof of the chamber?   
  
"You've made the Gras Family the wealthiest algodon growers on Topolakeah. But at what price, husband? At what price?!"   
  
A quick examination of the chamber wall showed the mortar had worn out and crumbled away in many places. There was just enough missing for Maria to get a fingerhold and a toehold. Securing her Flamesword, she began to climb.   
  
"You've become the very demon you made a deal with. You destroyed *so* many innocent children, husband. So many." Her voice began to break with tears held in for four generations. Catching her breath again she spoke slowly. "You sacrificed their innocent lives for power...You even murdered your own child... Do you remember the last argument we had? I begged you to quit whatever it was you were doing here in the tower, but you got angry and hit me. I fell down the stairs and miscarried, and died."   
  
Maria finally swung her legs over the top and rolled to the middle of the chamber's roof.   
  
"I lost, no, *we* lost a beautiful baby girl because of your greed, husband. Would you like to see her?" From behind the woman, a young child emerged. With flowing auburn hair and a green dress identical to her mother's, the child looked with sad eyes to her father.   
  
"Let them go, Father," she pleaded. "Please, Father, let the children go. Let them, and us, crossover. As long as you refuse to release them, they, as well as Mother and I, can not crossover into the Afterlife. Release us."   
  
Maria recognized this was the child who tried to help her earlier.   
  
The tower shook at the demon's response. "NO!! The Gras Family will always own this land! Land IS power! It has forever been so, it will always be so! As long as we own the land we shall be powerful. I will *not* give it up!"   
  
Not waiting to hear anymore, Maria said a quick prayer and took a running leap off the chamber roof. Raising her arms, she thumbed a switch on her Flamesword. A blade of orange-pink flame burst forth as she fell. It sliced into the demon's back. The demon roared and reached behind to pull off the annoyance. The fiery-blade broke through its chest and was pulled downward by Maria's own bodyweight as she held on squirming to avoid the demon's claws.   
  
The Jedi joined the fray once more. Sparks flew where their lightsabres struck.   
  
Being attacked on two fronts, the demon stumbled backwards into the chamber wall. Maria was caught between and had the wind knocked out of her. Reaching behind him, the demon grabbed hold of her ankle and yanked. This movement was enough to drag the Flamesword down into his heart. Roaring his anger one last time, the demon fell forward sending the Jedi scrambling out of the way.   
  
Still seeing spots from her collision with the wall, Maria locked her hands onto her sword and held on for the ride down. Suddenly, she felt herself once more in a strong grip, again being yanked off.   
  
She flew into Qui-Gon's strong arms as Flameheart soared out of her hand. The Jedi Master took a couple of steps back as he caught her. He laid her on the flagstone and fell over her as an explosion ripped through the courtyard. When her ears quit ringing, she opened her eyes.   
  
A gentle hand smoothed back the lock of hair that had fallen across her eyes. "Maria? Are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked.   
  
Blinking to clear her vision, she looked into his blue eyes until she could focus. Over his shoulder, Obi-Wan's head appeared. Like his Master, his eyes were dark with concern. "Yes," she nodded. "I'm all right. Just got the wind knocked out of me." She moved to get up. Gasp "Where's Flameheart?! Where's my Flamesword?!"   
  
"I have it right here, Maria." Obi-Wan held it out to her.   
  
"Oh, thank you." She took it and placed a kiss on the end of the hilt, as was her custom, to thank it after each victory. Looking around the courtyard, Maria saw all the demons had turned to black ash and were floating away like burnt paper on the breeze.   
  
Across the yard stood the young mother, smiling. "And, thank you as well, Mistress Maria. Now the children can cross over."   
  
The daughter studied her for a moment and giggled behind her hand as she and her mother faded. "Your mother says you're more like your father than you know, Mistress. Thank you."   
  
"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
The rescuers stood together watching the sunlight cast shadows across the inner courtyard wall.   
  
"It isn't quite over yet, my friends," Maria said turning to study the lead doors.   
  
Both Jedi were still on alert, they too, felt a disturbance building and brought their 'sabres into ready position. But, Maria didn't. "No, it's all right, Qui-Gon. There is no danger present." She placed a hand on his sword-arm.   
  
"Master, the door!" Obi-Wan pointed to the door.   
  
One by one, the figures of the children began to glow a pure golden light as they pulled themselves away from the cursed door that had held them back in death. Many a 'thank you' and blessing from the children mingled as small voices blended into the light afternoon breeze. Together, they formed a golden rainbow as they made their way into the Afterlife. From throughout the mansion, golden streamers joined the arc. The door was now empty -- just a sheet of lead hanging on old, rusty, iron hinges. Maria wiped a tear off her cheek. The Jedi wore a content look on their faces. As the last few raced to catch up the Jedi sheathed their lightsabres.   
  
"I wonder what's in that chamber," Maria thought aloud. She secured her Flamesword behind her and stepped closer. Without warning, the hidden chamber in the tower collapsed in upon itself sending a smothering cloud of dust in to the air.   
  
"Well, so much for that idea," she said ruefully as she grabbed her pack.  
  
"We've completed our mission here," Qui-Gon said as he shepherded his companions toward the wooden door leading back down.   
  
Maria stopped to take one last look at the black obsidian altar. Another explosion echoed off the stone work. Several razor blades sliced across her skin as Qui-Gon grabbed her and leaped into the darkened corridor. With the Force he slammed the door shut behind them.   
  
"Are you all right, Maria?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Just a few more cuts and bruises to add to my collection for today," she joked. "Good thing I carry a first aid kit in my pack."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded and smiled, "You really do carry everything in there."   
  
The light from their 'sabres was soon accompanied again by Maria's head mounted flashlight.   
  
"How do we get back, Qui-Gon? I have no idea how we got here. I'm sorry to say I'm *still* lost. And for someone who's been known to find her way out of any maze, that's pretty bad."   
  
"Follow me."  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The sun had already set by the time they navigated through the hidden passages. On the journey back, Maria's extraordinary sense of direction returned and she led half of the way back. Stepping back into the library she checked her compass -- the needle was steadily pointing northward. "Looks like things are back to 'normal', guys."   
  
Looking around the room, a question came to Maria's lips, "Uh, Qui-Gon? How are you going to explain this to the ambassador? The carvings of the children are all gone."   
  
Up and down the halls the alcoves and niches were empty. "I'll think of something that will ease his mind and secure the deal."  
  
"That's right; he will," Obi-Wan said wrapping her arm into his. "Master Qui-Gon is the best negotiator among the Jedi. Everyone will be happy in the end. You'll see." He winked.   
  
"After we clean up and have dinner, I'll contact the Council."   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
As Master Jinn contacted the Council, Maria sank into the fragrant waters of a hot bath. With only a quick bath to wash away the dust and grime earlier, she decided to treat herself to a long soak after dinner. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the warm water began to loosen the knots in her back. Once the water began to cool, she eagerly slipped into bed.   
  
With one last glance at the full golden moon, Maria yawned and turned over. A dreamless night stretched out before her; the morning sun came too soon.   
  
O==[={={={==   
  
A gentle voice woke her up. Before she was fully awake she knew who it was. "We've got to stop doing this, Qui-Gon. People will talk." A soft chuckle responded. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."   
  
"We'll be waiting," He said ruffling her silky locks.   
  
During breakfast, the Jedi Master informed his Padawan and Maria that a meeting was set for after lunch with Ambassador Traa and Mister Gras.   
  
The Jedi worked to ease the flustered composure of Mister and Mistress Capaldas. They were quite put out by seeing all the children disappear. With good diplomacy and a little Force reinforcement, they left the caretaker and his wife in a comfortable mood. Thanking them for their hospitality and complementing the cook, they piled into a waiting taxi for the trip back to their hotel.  
  
With strong assurances that the 'ghost' problem was gone for good, the sales dispute was successfully resolved to everyone's satisfaction. Adan Gras kept his money, and the people of Gobleh had a new embassy.   
  
To celebrate, Maria proposed a toast during dinner, "To new friends and long lasting friendships. And as Phillip would say: 'From ghosties and ghoulies and long legged beasties, and things that go bump in the night, Good Lord, deliver us.' "   
  
"Here, here," the Jedi agreed as their glasses clinked together.  
  
Maria smiled at the Jedi, "I'm looking forward to seeing Coruscant."  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ TBC in _Flameheart Part III: Coruscant_ ~ ~ ~  



End file.
